


Unseen Bonds

by VChaiSky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Pining, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VChaiSky/pseuds/VChaiSky
Summary: (Short Haikyuu drabble from tumblr.)Reader has always had a crush on a certain captain.
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Unseen Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic after not writing for a while so please bear with me~ I saw a lack of Daichi unrequited angst so I had to deliver some for myself before I went insane djdjk.  
> If you want to read this but feel sadder, I recommend you listen to Francis Forever by Mitski.  
> Also please check me out at tumblr @yes-haiikyuwu requests are open!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

You liked Daichi.

You _liked_ liked him.

And you know that was not good.

You told yourself you were close friends! Close friends did not mean relationships, holding hands, kissing. _Close friends_ didn’t meant flirting back and forth or calling to say, “I love you” or “I want to kiss you right now”. It did not mean going to every single game cheering knowing that, when he looked at you, he would flash one of his grins while blushing like the soft goof ball he was.

Oh boy.

You were far gone.

You once dreamed of it, of holding his hand as walked home or hugging him and kissing him on the cheek just because you felt like it. Daydreams of staying besides each other as much as you could, talking about nonsense or just enjoying each other’s company.

But even that small privilege was not allowed for you anymore, or any other thing that would be considered loving Sawamura Daichi.

Because those now belonged to her.

The worst part is that you did not even hate her, you couldn’t. She was radiated happiness, loved to joke around, and was sincerely kind to everyone that she talked to. She was a leader, a friend, and an overall sweet girl.

So you where not surprised when you saw Daichi blush at the sight of the girl’s volleyball captain, unsurprised to see him always light up when he saw her in the hallways, or smile softly to her, not in the way that he smiled at you or Suga. You weren’t even surprised when he accepted her confession that one day when you where supposed to hang out with the rest of your friends. You were prepared, but in the end, it still hurt.

You tried to be supportive. You smiled as your heartstrings were pulled as he stopped walking with you home every day to walk with her, you smiled away as you saw them kiss and you would laugh at any joke your friends made when she came to see him in class. Watching you only brought worries to Suga and your friends but you still smiled and say everything was fine, while it wasn’t really.

As months passed the pain in your chest eventually numbed down, you started to forget about it, about _like_ liking him.

So eventually, when you went to cheer for one of his games and the Aoba Josai setter thought you were cute and asked you for your number, you thought that this might be a good chance to move on once and for all.

Because although he was the sweetest human being you’ve ever met and loved.

Daichi did not see you after all.


End file.
